fairy_tail_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Bridge Familia
Five Bridge Familia (伍条橋一家 ファイブリッジ・ファミリア Faiburijji Famiria) is a Dark Guild specializing in Telekinesis. Location The location of this guild is currently unknown and it is ambiguous whether they even have a permanent location or use their vehicle as a mobile base, much like Grimoire Heart use their airship. Drum Bee, the Guild Master, has stated a desire to make Black Vox his Guild Headquarters.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 18 History In order to infiltrate the Mage Prison Black Vox, the Guild Master allowed himself to be captured, convicted and confined there. The other members then kidnap the Prison's Warden, Councilor Torch Endeavor,Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 25-30 and use him to gain entrance into the Prison,Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 11 stating that their only reason for doing so is to free their Master.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-3 But, once freed, he reveals their true plan: to grab control of Black Vox. Despite the efforts of the jailers and Gray Fullbuster, the other prisoners are freed and their plan seems to be a success.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 23 But one of the prisoners reveals himself to be a Legal Mage hired to defeat the Five Bridge Familia, and had just been pretending to be a prisoner to catch the Dark Guild off their guard. As everybody recognizes him to be Gildarts of the West, the strongest Mage in the West, the man makes short work of the Guild and manages to save the day.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 14-28 Strength All the members of the Five Bridge Familia seem to have a similar simple garb. They wear a robe with a light torso, dark sleeves, and a high collar. There are five dark stripes down the middle of the torso and the sleeves are much longer than the arms and billow out towards the end. The robe is tied at the waist with a thick black and white cummerbund. They wear dark trousers below the robe, tucked into black boots. They also wear a strange headgear which is like a cloth wrapped around the top of their head, completely covering their eyes. Despite this, they seem to be able to move without any problems. They also sport long hair tied back in a ponytail, with only two thin bangs falling down the sides of their faces upto their necks.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 29 The Five Bridge Familia are a feared Dark Guild, of whom even the Black Vox jailers are wary. Besides the Guild Master, the Dark Guild seems to have thirteen other Mages.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 25Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 18 They think of the Guild Master as their father and are willing to lay down their lives for his sake. They appear to specialize in Telekinesis, the members being able to work as a group to collapse a whole mountainside onto a train.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 25-28 They are quite adept in their use of the Magic, the average member being able to push back a young Gray Fullbuster effortlessly.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 4-5 The Guild Master himself is a gigantic man who claims to be the strongest Mage on the continent; though he, along with his entire Guild, was defeated by Gildarts Clive within a matter of minutes. Members *Drum Bee (Guild Master) Magic & Equipment The Dark Guild possesses a vehicle which is capable of flight.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 5-6 Major Battles *Gildarts Clive vs. Five Bridge Familia References Navigation Category:Dark Guilds Category:Five Bridge Familia Category:Antagonist Category:Ice Trail